gods_and_gloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Production buildings
Production structures are constructed in small slots (except Stardust Mills). You may build a maximum of 10 of each of the small production buildings. However, there are only 19 small slots in the city, so you can not build them all! There are four types of buildings which produce resources: Lumber Mill produces wood, Mint produces gold, Stone Quarry produces stone and Stardust Mill produces stardust. Houses provide living quarters for units. __TOC__ Lumber Mill The Lumber Mill produces wood and defends the city's wood supply if an enemy plunders the city. By upgrading the Lumber Mill, you increase the amount of wood extracted in a period of time and the amount of wood which the Lumber Mill can save during an enemy's attacks on your city. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Required For: Workshop Show/Hide Upgrade Information Mint The Mint produces gold and defends the city's gold supply if an enemy plunders the city. By upgrading the Mint, you increase the amount of gold extracted in a period of time and the amount of gold which the Mint can save during an enemy's attacks on your city. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Required For: Forge Show/Hide Upgrade Information Stone Quarry The Stone Quarry produces stone and defends the city's stone supply if an enemy plunders the city. By upgrading the Stone Quarry, you increase the amount of stone extracted in a period of time and the amount of stone which the Stone Quarry can save during an enemy's attacks on your city. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Required For: Warehouse Show/Hide Upgrade Information House Houses increase the maximum troop capacity of the city. All capacities are based on unit weight. All houses capacities are added together to determine the cities overall capacity. If city capacity is reached, no more units may be recruited. All troops in your city, on your wall, and in any camps are included in your current troop value. Troops currently being healed in the hospital or reinforced through the embassy are not included in your troop value. You can summon troops through summoning spheres or heal troops in the hospital even if your city is at maximum capacity. This results in a city over capacity, and no troops can be recruited until the city is once again at maximum capacity. Upgraded houses add to the overall city capacity. Players' Tip: Resources can be found in mines or in the store, but only houses increase the city's capacity. For this reason it's recommend to build more houses, and fewer resource production buildings. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Required For: Barracks (and Wall, Hospital, Watchtower, Citadel) Show/Hide Upgrade Information Stardust Mill The Stardust Mill produces stardust. Unlike other resource production buildings, it is built on a large city slot. By upgrading Stardust Mill, you increase the amount of stone extracted in a period of time. Stardust Mill has two types of Modules available: The Stardust Silo will add protection for the city's stardust supply if an enemy plunders the city, and Additional Millstones multiplies the Stardust Mill's production. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Required For: University Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Buildings